


Berries and Cream

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Berries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Naughty Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56704) by hpfangirl71. 



Scorpius dipped a strawberry into whipped cream then traced it over Albus's open lips, pressing the sweet fruit into his mouth before pulling back slightly. Al moaned around the mouthful as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh. 

"I expected something else," Scorpius said as he dipped another strawberry and fed it to Al, other hand lazily tracing his bare stomach.

"Oh?" Al said after he swallowed. 

"I thought Treacle Tart was your father's favourite."

Al grinned. "It was once, so _The Prophet_ reports it as such but he hasn't touched the stuff since he left Hogwarts. Too sweet."

~~*~~

"I had some ideas for golden syrup, you know," Scorpius said, changing pattern and dipping a strawberry in dark chocolate. "Mmm, that's good," he moaned around his mouthful.

"Certainly looks good from where I'm sitting," Al said huskily, clearly looking at Scorpius rather than the fruit. 

Scorpius reached for another strawberry but Al grasped his arm and leaned forward, bringing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. 

"Delicious," Al said as they broke apart. "Want to tell me about your idea for the golden syrup?"

"Not right now," Scorpius replied, eyes blazing with desire. "I'm a different sort of hungry."


End file.
